Would You Have The Guts To Say?
by ThreeBulletsAtTheDangerParade
Summary: Her heart breaks as she watches the happy couple. Jason and Piper are a match created by Aphrodite, or Venus, herself. But that didn't stop Reyna from wondering if Jason remembered her. Or if he even really loved her. "Would you even turn to say, 'I don't love you like I did yesterday?" MCR.


**Character(s): Reyna, minor Jason**

**Song: I Don't Love You**

**Summary: Her heart breaks as she watches the happy couple. Jason and Piper are a match created by Aphrodite, or Venus, herself. But that didn't stop Reyna from wondering if Jason remembered her. Or if he even really loved her.**

Reyna watched. Every second of the day she watched and her heart withered away a little more.

The Greeks had come, they were nice enough, strong enough, smart enough, and it was hard not to respect them after their story of the Battle of Manhattan.

She watched as the daughter of Athena and Percy were reunited. She watched them kiss, she watched them flirt, she watched them fight, and she watched them love each other.

Admittedly she had a crush on the son of Poseidon, he was everything Jason was times 10, but Jason was her partner and she and Jason loved each other. Percy loved Annabeth; he had confessed to Reyna that she had been his only memory.

Reyna hoped that the same would be said for Jason; after all they loved each other, just as much if not more than the older Greek couple right?

So when the boat landed, she could barely stop the excitement of having Jason back, her Jason.

A small Latino teen bounced off of the great ship, then a pretty brown haired girl and then finally Jason.

It took all of her will power to stop from running at him and throwing herself into his arms and kiss him. Then he'd pull away and laugh, look into her eyes, tell her he never forgot her and kiss her with so much love and passion that she'd feel like she was going to explode.

She's disgusted with herself to ever think that something like that would happen, not to mention the shear level of girly-weakness such thoughts resulted in.

She had reached the head of the crowd, her fellow praetor had abandoned her to make-out with his girlfriend. She complimented herself on looking regal, conserved, and important as she looked straight into Jason's pretty blue eyes.

Not a single twitch of the lips, the girly-ness and warmth that spread all the way to her toes was completely suppressed.

She addressed them coldly but not hostility, she was all business—no mushy stuff. For now.

She led them back to the Senate building and collected a very red-faced, panting daughter of Athena and a smug looking Percy with even messier hair, followed by a timid Hazel and a worried Frank.

She explained to the Greeks, let the three quest survivors tell their story, and talked about the Roman's part in the war last year.

Annabeth spoke up next talking about the adventures Percy, a fawn (or satyr) and she went on and the final battle for the Greeks. Reyna suddenly didn't feel so smug of her accomplishments.

Then Jason spoke up and she melt over the sound of his voice. She didn't let it show of course, if anything she looked and acted tougher. The missing son of Jupiter told the Senate about his quest with Piper and Leo.

She didn't miss the way he said her name either.

After the meeting Jason asked her to a walk and a talk on the camp shore. She was ecstatic on the inside but instead she gave him a brisk nod and began to walk in that direction, choosing to ignore the look Jason sent the daughter of Aphrodite over his shoulder.

_This was her chance._

She spent the next ten minutes explaining to Jason who everyone one was and who they were to him.

He opened his mouth for another question but Reyna had had enough and was already standing up. She gave him a cold good bye and turned on her heel back to the Praetor buildings, with tears building around her eyes, clouding her vision.

She lay in bed, holding back the tears and prayed to her mother that Jason would come find her.

When she woke up the next morning she decided that Jason would come back to her. He never did. He spent his time reacquainting himself with other fellow Romans, talking with Percy, laughing with the son of Hephestus, or disappearing with Piper for long periods of time.

She watched them talk, laugh, walk, hug, kiss, play, practice, and goof off with each other. She noticed miserably that Jason looked so much more alive with the daughter of the love goddess than he had with her.

Did he not remember all of the promises, secret kisses, and awkward confessions? Did he not remember how they would sneak away at night and he would left her up into the air, place the two of them in their special tree and they'd spend the night kissing and talking with each other.

Did he remember any of that? The promises? 'I'll never leave you.' 'I'll always love you,' 'You're the only one I want,' 'I love you. Forever and nothing can change that.'

_Well,_ she thought bitterly. _Apparently something can. _

She used to believe that all the memories would come back and he'd come to her on his knees begging for her forgiveness and then the next day, after a serious beating in the Arena, she would grant it to him with a laugh.

But he never did. Sometimes she'd catch him staring at her, but not in the way he used to, with that silly, loopy smile and bright eyes, but in a sorrowful, apologetic way.

She realized quickly that he did remember. He just didn't look back at that and love her, because he didn't love her and he probably never did. And her heart ached.

She watched as the Argo II picked up, Jason controlling the winds, and the Greeks and Percy waved goodbye to camp, they were off to Rome.

And she would stay here and wait for the call before rushing into battle to save Olympus again.

Slowly her fellow Romans dispersed leaving her all alone on the shore, gazing out at the sky. She watched, as the ship slowly got smaller until it was nothing but a speck in a sea of blue and then… it was nothing at all.

She let one lone tear slip down her cheek.

_Would you have the guts to say?_

_I Don't Love You_

_Like I loved you_

_Yesterday._


End file.
